


Of Knights and Ladies

by bunny500



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny500/pseuds/bunny500
Summary: Jon discovers Jaime and Cersei instead of Bran and things take a very different turn.





	Of Knights and Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something for this ship because I think it would be a very interesting dynamic. Don't have time for a long fic focusing on it yet, so here's a short lil treat lol.
> 
> As this takes place in the TV universe, Jon is 17, not 14. However, if you would still like this to be tagged as underage or anything else, just let me know.

Jaime was balls deep in Cersei, hidden away within one of the abandoned, crumbling buildings of Winterfell, when he heard a stone tumble across the floor. His head snapped up, and there stood the bastard son of Eddard Stark, Jon Snow. He saw the exact moment when the boy heard them, the look of shock, then confusion, and finally horror that crossed his face when his eyes found them. The knight couldn’t breathe for a second, then he was snarling and pulling out of his sister.

He stood, cock swinging about freely in the cold air of the north, and snatched up his sword from the floor. It appeared the boy was frozen in indecision, for he didn’t fight when Jaime shoved him against the wall. Cersei’s panicked whispers followed behind him, though he could hardly decipher what she was saying in the moment. “What’s a bastard like you doing wandering around here?” he said, pressing more tightly against the teen. It was unexpected, and no small distraction, when he felt a hardness in the boy’s breeches where their hips met. Still, he didn't linger on the sensation long, instead listening to what his sister and queen had to say.

“Jaime,” said Cersei behind him, “Jaime what are we going to do? We can’t kill him here.” Jaime saw the terror blooming in Jon’s eyes, no doubt equal to his sister’s fear of being discovered, the way he froze under the threat of the knight’s blade. He eyed the bastard. Jaime tried to think of what to do with him, but found himself hopelessly distracted by the boy’s pretty face, the flush on it, and the hardness that he’d found in his breeches. His own cock seemed rather happy to focus on these things, twitching in excitement, and he could barely resist rutting against him. He held back, shook his head and tried to regain his focus, when he was struck with a sudden idea.

He leaned back a little, allowing himself to relax and giving the boy some breathing room. “You- you two,” Jon said, “but… she’s your sister!” Big, brown eyes darted between him and the queen, and Jaime couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

“This?” he said, “Plenty of kings and queens before us have fallen into such sins. Surely, you’re not so innocent as to not have heard of it before.” Snow’s face lit up a bright red, his eyes darting to the floor. Jaime rather appreciated the sight himself. Cersei made a frustrated noise behind him.

“Jaime! Take this seriously! He’ll tell them, everyone! We’ll be executed for this if we don’t stop him now.” He heard the shuffle of her dress dragging on the floor, the angry slap of her bare feet against the slowly crumbling stone.

“Don’t worry, sweet sister, I have an idea.” Jon cringed at this, taking a step back only to be stopped by the wall behind him. This seemed to shake him out of his fearful stupor. Suddenly his face was grim, determined.

“What will you do with me?” he asked, voice betraying his nerves. Still, Jaime was impressed by his resolve.

He grinned. “He’s rather pretty, don’t you think, Cersei?” He didn’t let his gaze stray from the son of Ned Stark, but he could feel her incredulous stare on his back.

“What does it matter?” she asked.

He didn’t answer her question, deciding it would be best to just show her his plans. “Strip, boy.” he commanded, blade close to Jon’s throat. He blanched, stared at the pair of them in confused horror. “Go on,” Jaime said, pressing his sword ever closer. A confused look overcame his face, but the boy began to unbutton his doublet. Cersei’s hand appeared on his shoulder. He glanced at her. She was looking at him with something like dawning understanding, but also like there was a question she wanted to ask. He gave her a meaningful look, and while she didn’t relax, she gave him a nod that told him she trusted his judgement here.

Soon, Jon was down to his breeches. He stopped there, looking at them with both anticipation and nervousness. “Those too.” Jaime said. Brown eyes widened uncertainly, but he reached for the clasp. His fumbling fingers couldn’t quite get it open and Jaime growled with impatience, shoving his blade into his sister’s hands and grabbing the boy. He loosened the buckle and reached in, tugging down his breeches in a single stroke. Jon stumbled and grabbed his shoulders with a strangled noise. Jaime pulled off his boots and the rest of his clothing with them, leaving him exposed. Then he pulled back, taking a look at his prize. Like he’d thought, Snow was beautiful not just in his face, but with the whole of his body. He was pale and well built, and his cock was as pretty as such things could get, and still interested from the view he’d gotten before.

Jaime moved to stand behind the mortified bastard, a teasing grin on his face. He caught Cersei’s eyes roving over his form, clearly interested in what was offered before her. ”See sister? He’ll tell no one of our… activities if he’s a part of them.” Jon made a protesting noise, but Jaime shoved him into his sister’s arms. The sword clattered against the floor as she pressed against the boy. She tugged down her dress so that he might observe her breasts. He sputtered, taking a step back, but Jaime was there to meet him. He gasped in the prettiest way, and when Jaime reached a hand around to tug at his cock, he found it more excited than he’d left it. “Not unless he’s willing to shame his father. What a disappointment he’d be then.” Stark’s bastard made a wounded noise and Jaime could tell from Cersei’s gleeful face that the boy would be telling no one of their crimes.

“I rather like this idea, brother.” Cersei murmured, eyeing Jon with a hunger that only Jaime had seen before. “Remind me not to question your judgement again.”

“You- you can’t do this!” said Jon.

“Oh? And who’s going to stop us. You?” Jaime asked mockingly. He tugged at the boy’s obvious arousal. Jon gasped, pressing into his hand and up against Cersei “Somehow I doubt you even would want to.”

“I- I can’t!” the bastard could hardly speak between heavy breaths, distracted by how Jaime and Cersei were pressed against him and their insistent touches. “It’s wrong- she’s married and, and you swore a vow not to!”

Cersei laughed. “Do you think anyone listens to that nonsense?”

“But-“

He was cut off as the queen grabbed his hands and pressed them against her cleavage. A throaty groan escaped him and Jaime salivated at the sight, his grip tightening against the boy’s hips, unable to keep from grinding his cock against his ass. Jon whined, likely overwhelmed with two hungry lions trying to devour him at once. His hands stroked down Cersei’s sides and she growled, pressing close to bite at his throat.

“So, sister, whose cock would you like, mine or his?” More sweet noises escaped the boy as Jaime kept up the pressure from behind, his hips incapable of slowing now that he’d begun to thrust against that pert ass. She gave him a toothy grin.

“I think I’ll be having Snow this time.” Jaime huffed a laugh, amused at her antics.

She pulled Jon with her as she stepped away, kneeling and lifting her skirts. Snow was quick to follow her to the ground, but slowed once he was there, unsure.

“So innocent,” Jaime said, shaking his head, somehow unable to believe that anyone could remain so pure in a world such as this. He dropped to his knees behind the boy, chest pressed against his sweaty back so he could see what he was doing. Gripping the bastard’s hips, he guided him forward, then he grabbed his cock to position it against Cersei’s cunt. Jon whined and thrust forward shallowly against the wetness that he'd found. She groaned with frustration and pushed back to take him in, gasping sweetly as she was filled. Jaime moved away and grasped his own cock then, taking in the show presented to him and seeing to his own need. Though he doubted he even needed the attentions of his hand to reach his climax, the view was so enthralling.

Jon gripped his sister’s hips, thrusting with a force she returned eagerly. His face and chest were flushed, sweat slick. He gasped and moaned whenever he could find the breath for it, while Cersei made an almost constant sound, not quite a whine and not a groan either, but enticing all the same. Jaime himself was silent except for the occasional gasp, not wanting to disturb them. His eyes locked onto Jon’s muscled chest, Cersei’s bouncing breasts and the point between them where they joined together. It was so much, almost _too_ much.

Then Jon found his release, tossing back sweaty hair from his reddened face, body shaking with the force of it. Oddly enough, he was silent as it came upon him despite all the noise he’d been making before. Cersei, however, was not, growling her way through it and grinding back against his hips. It only took a couple more tugs on his cock before Jaime was climaxing as well, overwhelmed by the sight laid out before him.

It took a moment for him to regain his senses, as he sat there and tried to catch his breath. When he did, Jon was still within Cersei, leaning over her as he desperately searched for air himself. Jaime sighed in contentment and slowly stumbled to his feet, pushing the boy away. Jon pulled out and rolled off to the side, moving to spread out on the cold stone. Jaime gave his sister a questioning look. Her face was still red, almost desperate now. Her hands clutched at his shoulders and she wriggled up against him. He used his fingers to bring her to her finish with an ease brought by long practice, and she finally sighed in contentment.

They all lay there for a time, tired and sated from what they’d done. Then Jon rolled over to face them. “So… what now?” he asked, looking uncertain.

-=-0-=-

A year later, Cersei gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with raven black hair. Robert Baratheon was overjoyed. Jaime found himself trying not to laugh every time he saw the child, looking over to see the red face of his lovely new squire, Jon Snow.


End file.
